1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for X-ray wavelength measurement and X-ray wavelength measurement apparatus for carrying out X-ray wavelength measurement with high precision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an X-ray wavelength measurement apparatus for carrying out X-ray wavelength measurement with high precision by using a slit to narrow down the incident direction of X-ray, or by arranging two analyzing crystals has been conventionally known. In addition, there is such an instrument as allowing four analyzing crystals to be interlocked with gears in order to obtain high resolution (for example, JP-A-2005-140719).
An X-ray wavelength measurement apparatus as disclosed in JP-A-2005-140719 irradiates radiation light as primary X-ray to a sample, and spectrally reflects fluorescent X-ray generated from the sample with four analyzing crystals in (+, −, −, +) arrangement to measure the intensity with a detector. Then, while changing the wavelength of the fluorescent X-ray spectrally reflected with the analyzing crystals by an interlocking means for interlocking the analyzing crystals and the detector, the apparatus guides the fluorescent X-ray into the detector. In this way, the resolution of the fluorescent X-ray spectrum is improved.
However, when such an X-ray wavelength measurement apparatus as described above is used, a slit is separately used to adjust strictly a diffraction angle θ for the purpose of determining absolute wavelength. Consequently, for the alignment to adjust a standard position, a special technique is required, and the measurement can not be carried out simply. Further, an X-ray wavelength measurement apparatus of two-crystal arrangement, which utilizes the arrangement of two planar analyzing crystals, needs an interlocking mechanism and results in a complex structure.